tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Þórmóðr Eiríkursson
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and she's an extra character. , Stykkishólmsbær Line's Manor, Galdurhelgidómur, , , , |marital = Married (only marriage, 1956-1962; years, until death) |blood status = |bap rank = "Noble" |Title = * Sir/Lord (honorary, through his wife) * Member of the Galdurráðið * Leader of Durmstrang Debate Club * * |Signature = |Died = Snæfellsjökull Höll, , , , , (heart attack due to an unidentified condition, years old) |alias = * Þór (nickname) * Þóri (nickname) |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 6′5″ |hair = Brown |eyes = Brown |skin = Light |family = * Hallþóra Hemingrsdóttir (wife) * Ida Þórmóðrsdóttir (daughter) * Klaudio Þórmóðrsson (son) † * Alojzija Þórmóðrsdóttir (daughter) * Vilhjálmur Þórmóðrsson (son) * Dariya Vasylyk (mother) † * Eiríkur Svansson (father) † * Ástríðr Eiríkursson (little sister) * Magnús Alfarrsson (brother-in-law) † * Sigurður Magnússon (nephew) * Friðrika Bergström (née Eiríkursdóttir) (little sister) * Niels Larsen (brother-in-law) * Sander Larsen (nephew) * Peder Larsen (nephew) * Valdís Hotchberg (little sister) * Björn Hotchberg (brother-in-law) * Moritz Hotchberg (nephew) * Elísabet Hotchberg (née Tryggvisdóttir) (niece-in-law) * Hákon Hotchberg (nephew) * Saskia Hotchberg (niece) * Andrés Eriksson (né Eiríkursson) (little brother) * Saga Andrésdóttir (niece) * Freyr Andrésson (nephew) * Anders Eriksson (brother-in-law) * Mareike Eriksson (formerly Mareike Hotchberg) (niece, biological great-niece via Moritz) * Tobias Eriksson (formerly Tobias Hotchberg) (nephew, biological great nephew via Moritz) * Zinoviy Vasylyk (maternal grandfather) † * Bohuslava Vasylyk (née Červenka) (maternal grandmother) † * Fedir Vasylyk (maternal uncle) † * Liliya Vasylyk (née Zelenko) (maternal aunt, by marriage) * Oksana Vasylyk (maternal cousin) * Ambrož Vasylyk (maternal uncle) * Lesya Vasylyk (née Zelenko) (maternal aunt, by marriage) * Daryna Vasylyk (maternal cousin) * Yelyzaveta Vasylyk (maternal cousin) * Kalyna Vasylyk (maternal cousin) * Svan Friðriksson (paternal grandfather) † * Katsiaryna Zakharenkova (paternal grandmother) * Halldór Svansson (paternal uncle) † * Henriëtte Admiraal (paternal aunt, by marriage) * Aart Halldórsson (paternal cousin) * Nadzeya Zakharenkova (née Malinoŭskaja) (paternal great grandmother) † * Maksim Zakharenko (paternal great grandfather) † * Dagný Ingólfrsdóttir (paternal great grandmother) † * Friðrik Aðalsteinnsson (paternal great grandfather) † |Animagus = |Wand = , 10¾", |Patronus = |House = Frigg Hus |Loyalty = * Durmstrang Institute ** Frigg Hus ** Frigg Quiddich Team (seeker) ** Durmstrang Duelling Club ** Durmstrang Debate Club (leader) * Icelandic Ministry of Magic ** Galdurráðið (lower member) * The Stykkishólmsbær Line * The Snæfellsjökull Line * Icelandic National Quidditch Team (fan) |job = Lower Member of the Galdurráðið |hideg = ----------------------------- }} Þórmóðr "Þór" Fróðleikr Nazariy Somarliðr Eiríkursson ( - ) was a , the first born to Eiríkur Svansson and Dariya Vasylyk. Þór had four younger siblings Ástríðr, Friðrika, Valdís and Andrés. He was by far the couple's favoured son, likely due in part to his fearfully complacent nature, which was misinterpreted as agreement, as well as the fact he was naturally very well-loved and academically gifted. He was badgered into an arranged marriage to Hallþóra, one of the Icelandic princesses, as soon as he was 18. Together the pair had four children Ida and Klaudio, followed after by Alojzija and Vilhjálmur. On the 7th of October, aged only 23, Þór unexpectedly passed away from a sudden heart attack caused by an unknown heart defect. It's a common conspiracy theory that he was poisoned, however this is extremely far-fetched since it wasn't unheard of in the his mother's family, the same thing happened to Þór's uncle Fedir Vasylyk (who died as a result from falling off his broom while having a heart attack at age 19). He attended the between the years to , getting sorted into Frigg Hus, something that didn't actually surprise his parents, given his gentle and quiet nature. Þór was always a very gifted student, though it was not without effort, he felt a great deal of stress and pressure to live up to his parents' unrealistically high standards. His best subjects were alchemy, herbology and potions. However, due to his parents' pressure he pushed himself to try to somehow be good at it all. Þór's favourite subject was , and as a result Þór always wanted to be a herbologist after he graduated school. However, this was not what his parents had in mind for him. His father had already planned for him to marry the princess, Hallþóra. This was not something he wanted, a rather awkward and solitary young man, it hadn't been something he'd been considering yet, besides, he didn't want to leave his younger brother Rés alone with his parents, as he'd known for a long time they were singling him out unfairly. However, afraid of 'dissapointing' his father, he gave into pressure and married her during the winter break of his final year. Andrés is a member of the Stykkishólmsbær line, the Vasylyk family, the Zakharenko family, the Egilsstaðir line, and the Červenka family, as well as the Snæfellsjökull Line (by marriage). Biography Early Life Durmstrang Years Aptitude and Extra Curricular Activities Captaining the Quidditch Team Unwilling Engagement to Princess Hallþóra Hemingrsdóttir Final Year at Durmstrang Arranged Marriage Adjustment to New Life Concerns About Andrés Birth of Children Work in Politics Sudden Death and Legacy Etymology Trivia References Category:The Stykkishólmsbær Line Category:Stykkishólmsbær Svaðilfari Fan Category:The Snæfellsjökull Line Category:Icelandic Ministry of Magic Category:Galdurráðið Category:Galdurráðið Members Category:Animagus Category:Registered Animagus Category:Durmstrang Institute Category:Durmstrang Alumni Category:Durmstrang Students Category:Durmstrang Debate Club Members Category:Durmstrang Duelling Club Category:Icelandic National Quidditch Team fans Category:Vasylyk Family Category:Icelandic Nobility Category:Quidditch Captain Category:Illness Deaths Category:Deceased Category:Deceased Characters Category:Durmstrang Debate Club Leader Category:Frigg Hus Category:Frigg Quidditch Team Category:Frigg Alumni Category:Frigg Quidditch Captain Category:Icelandic Speakers Category:Icelandic WIzards Category:Swedish Speakers Category:German Speakers Category:Finnish Speakers Category:Depression Sufferers Category:Pure-Blood Category:Pure blood Category:Purebloods Category:Pure-Blood Elite Category:Zakharenko Family Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Grace01121922